In electrodynamic combustion control systems (ECC), electrical energy is employed to control various aspects of a combustion reaction. Typically, the electrical energy is applied by electrodes in contact with, or in close proximity to the combustion reaction. For example, one known method is to position a first electrode near or in contact with the combustion reaction and employ a burner nozzle as a second electrode. A voltage is then applied across the combustion reaction between the two electrodes, producing an electrical field extending through the combustion reaction, between the electrodes. As fuel (and/or oxidizer) are emitted via the burner nozzle, an electrical charge is imparted to the fuel. This produces a charge to the combustion reaction whose polarity is opposite that of the first electrode. The position of the first electrode, the polarity and value of the applied voltage, and many other related factors determine the effect of the electrical energy on the combustion reaction.